gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Daemon IV Blackfyre (Blood and Fire)
Daemon Blackfyre, later referred to as Brightfyre or the Prince of Valyria was the second-born son of Maelys the Younger, the legitimized bastard of Maelys the Monstrous who served the Targaryens during the rule of King Aerys the Mad, in whose name he conquered the Stepstones. Daemon was the leader of his own host of adventurers, bastards, sellswords and thrill-seekers, with whom he took part in an expedition to Old Valyria, and came back, bringing back with him many stories of wonders and secrets of old. Biography Youth Daemon was born on the 19th of the Third Moon, year 279 AL, alongside his twin sister, Naerys, to lord Maelys the Younger and lady Alysanne Celtigar in the Bloodstone Keep of Caraxes' Landing on the island of Bloodstone. The two were inseparable since birth, a relationship that later developed into more than just sibling love. Daemon was tutored by his father, and groomed in combat since the moment he could walk. He oftentimes appeared at King's Landing alongside his father whenever he was summoned by the King. There, he usually snooped about the cellars of the Red Keep, where he religiously studied the skulls of the many dragons, taking a particular interest in the skull of Balerion, wishing he could have his own, living dragon the size of the Black Dread. At the age of just fourteen, he was sent away to the Citadel to study, where he decided to improve the developed in his youth interest in history, languages and Warcraft with new knowledge. During his stay, he also delved into the higher mysteries, with which later in life he became obsessed. After spending some time there, he came back home after losing interest and not wishing to become a celibate maester, managing to forge four links before departure. Life in Essos As a second-born son not destined for rule, Daemon to take a trip overseas to explore and learn about the world and how it works first hand, instead of from books and stories. He took Maegon Qoherys, his best friend since birth with him across the Narrow Sea. While away, Daemon and Maegon experienced the life in cities such as Braavos, Tyrosh, Pentos, Myr and Volantis, where they earned money through mercenary work or as bouncers for inns, pleasure houses and shady, underground criminals alike. Daemon gained many connections and acquaintances in the Free Cities, even in the famed Golden Company, for which the two shortly worked. Nearly a year and half after Daemon left his home, his brother Aegor left Bloodstone for the Night's Watch, not willing to become the heir to his father, making Daemon first in line of inheritance while he was still away, causing his father to recall him immediately, offering the island of Sunstone to his son. The two decided to heed the call and left, but not without causing fellow members and friends from the company such as Red Harys and Sigeric Lackchain to flock to Daemon and join him on the journey back to Westeros as sworn swords to the new "Lord of Sunstone". Appearance and Equipment Daemon was, by those acquainted with the descriptions from countless books and stories, considered uncannily similar in appearance to his ancestor, namesake and progenitor of his house, the now-legendary Daemon Blackfyre. He was tall and powerful, fairly slender yet muscular with broad shoulders, a flat stomach and strong arms. He had long, flowing silver-blond hair and deep purple eyes which seemed to near glow in the dark. Daemon was considered inhumanely beautiful, becoming the subject of carnally sinful thoughts of many ladies (and, in some cases, lords) across the Realm. Building upon this reputation as the second coming of his ancestor, he wore a plate armour crafted by the finest blacksmiths of Qohor which closely followed accounts and descriptions of the armour worn by the first Blackfyre pretender. His helmet was a visored greathelm adorned with dragon wings and his armour was spiked, made in resemblance to dragonscales and as black as dragonstone. Once he became of age, his father passed onto him his household valyrian steel blade, Blackfyre, the legendary hand-and-half sword once wielded by Aegon the Conqueror. He coated the sword in a thin layer of wildfire, lighting it up before combat, striking fear into the hearts of his opponents and shattering their morale upon seeing the glowing green blade wielded by Daemon. Personality and Skills Daemon was a very charming and gregarious man. He knew his way with words perfectly and people were easily drawn to him and his incredible leadership skills. He spoke with a strongly authoritative tone and commanded high respect, something fairly unusual for a man of such young age. He was also very well learned, he spoke High Valyrian near-fluently and was accustomed with multiple of the dialects used in the Free Cities. He had a great interest in history and different cultures, which led to him taking up a life of adventure and travel. A less known and more private interest of Daemon's was magic, or the higher mysteries, which fascinated him and made him delve deep into mysticism. His particular obsession were dragons, wildfire and the powerful magic that his far ancestral homeland, Valyria, was built upon. Daemon was also a lustful and carnal man, akin to his twin sister, causing him to possess multiple mistresses, like the red priestess Caoimhe, with whom, his sister Naerys usually also slept, oftentimes at the same time as her brother. Blackfyre was considered one of the best swordsmen of his time, training from the moment he could walk under the guide of his father and many famed knights of the realm. Many rumoured that he was the most skilled warrior in Westeros, and Jaime Lannister cited him as one of the potential swordsmen who could best him in single combat. People compared his swordsmanship skills to the Warrior himself, as was the case with his ancestor. He was also a talented and inspiring commander and a strategist known for his trickery and unpredictability in battle, leading a ragtag group of adventurers into the most dangerous location in the known world through sheer respect and loyalty. Category:Fargothen Category:House Blackfyre Category:Fanon Characters